


It's All About Priotities

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Anonymous prompted:</b> Klaine just got done settling into their apartment and Kurt is tired as heck but Blaine is a bouncy, excited puppy and he’s full of energy and it’s driving Kurt insane so he goes “why don’t you use that energy for something other than making me go crazy” and Blaine’s like “I thought you liked it when I make you go crazy” and he teases Kurt for a while, kissing him and annoying him a little but Kurt can’t really be mad at him, and then Blaine fucks Kurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All About Priotities

“So, what do you want to do now?” Blaine lets himself fall sideways onto the bed they just finished setting up, grinning eagerly.

 

Kurt, sprawled on his back and arms stretched out to the side, body aching from an entire day of carrying boxes, snorts indelicately. “Mostly, I want to go to sleep. I think I don't even want to bother finding the sheets. I'm just gonna sleep like this. For _at least_ eight hours.”

 

“But _Kurt_! ” Blaine gives him a sad, wide-eyed look. “This is our first night in our new apartment! Our first apartment without roommates! We should … I don't know.” He rolls onto his stomach, bites his lip as he thinks about it. “We should walk around naked. Or have sex in the shower without locking the door! _Oh_ , or we should have a naked dance party in the living room! I think -”

 

Kurt interrupts him with a laugh, manages to turn his head enough to give him a fond smile. “A lot of your ideas seem to be centered around being naked, have you noticed that?”

 

Blaine just shrugs. “Well, yeah. I kind of like you naked.”

 

“I'd hope so, you married me.” He closes his eyes, lets himself sink further back into the mattress. It's new and _very_ comfortable, as far as he can tell after ten minutes.

 

Blaine laughs happily. “I did. I really did. Definitely one of my better ideas.” He leans down, presses a lingering kiss to Kurt's lips. “Mmm. What are the chances of getting you naked right now?”

 

Kurt sighs. “Blaine, I'd love to, but I'm really tired and everything kind of hurts.”

 

“My poor Kurt.” Blaine brushes his fingers down his cheek, places a gentle kiss to the skin right next to his nose. “I'm so sorry.”

 

“Not your fault, you didn't build those four flights of stairs.” Kurt turns his head a little, leaning into Blaine's touch. “I don't think there's anything in this world that could make me move from this spot in the next ten to twelve hours.”

 

“Okay. So that's a no on the sex, then?” Blaine pouts at him.

 

“How are you not more tired?” Kurt asks, incredulous. “You carried just as many boxes as I did! You should be exhausted.”

 

“Oh no, I am,” Blaine assures him. “But this is our first night in our new home! It's _exciting_! I just want to make the most of it. Don't you?”

 

Kurt rolls his eyes at him fondly, a warm wave of affection flooding his chest. “Of course I do, Blaine. It's just that I feel like I'm not actually physically capable of moving right now.”

 

“Okay.” Blaine heaves a sigh, frowning. “Do you just want to go to sleep, then? Like, right now? Because we haven't even ordered dinner. I was thinking pizza? And if you wanted I could go and find the candles and run us a bath, maybe it would relax your muscles -”

 

“Oh my god, do you ever run out of energy?” Kurt laughs. “I shouldn't even be surprised. I mean, I knew what I was getting into when I said yes.”

 

“I think it would probably be a good idea to actually hang up the curtains tonight too, otherwise we'll be up with the sun tomorrow -”

 

“Honey?” Kurt interrupts, lifting a hand with a great amount of effort because his arms feel so so heavy, cupping Blaine's cheek. “Please just go and do all those things if you must. You're kind of driving me insane right now.”

 

“Oh, am I?” Blaine's grin turns wicked as he crawls a little higher on the mattress, lowers his head until his face is inches from Kurt's. “I thought you liked when I did that,” he says, voice low and raspy.

 

“You think you're so irresistible, don't you?” Kurt asks, trying to sound unimpressed as he looks up at him even though there's definitely blood rushing south and things hardening as his pants start feeling a little bit tight.

 

“Go on and resist me then,” Blaine challenges before closing the rest of the distance between them, pressing his lips to Kurt's in a kiss that is filthy and hungry and entirely too sexy from the start.

 

Kurt just lies back, opening his mouth and letting Blaine work for it, lets himself be kissed, hums into it happily as he feels his arousal swell and simmer, a gentle, constant thrumming of want tingling under his skin.

 

Blaine crawls on top of him further, thigh slipping between Kurt's legs and pressing down just where he needs it, rubbing back and forth a little as Blaine grinds his own erection against Kurt's hip.

 

“I can see you're completely unaffected,” Blaine remarks, pressing his thigh more firmly against Kurt's rapidly hardening cock, lips brushing against Kurt's mouth as he speaks. “So I'm guessing you won't mind if I just get up now and order dinner?”

 

“Go ahead,” Kurt breathes. “Go ahead and order dinner, I don't care.”

 

“Okay,” Blaine answers, kissing him again, hips still rolling against Kurt's as his breath starts coming faster. “I will. In a minute.”

 

“Good. I don't care. Whatever,” Kurt babbles, hips twitching a little to grind himself harder against Blaine's wonderful wonderful thigh that's so conveniently _right there_...

 

“I'll order a giant pizza. And then I'll eat it all by myself,” Blaine announces, hand slipping under Kurt's shirt, caressing his skin, mouth sucking kisses into his neck and all the way down to the curve where his neck meets his shoulder.

 

“And I'll get my well-deserved sleep without – oh, _yes_ – being interrupted all the time -” Kurt gasps, rolling his head to the side to give Blaine better access to his neck.

 

Blaine swings a leg over Kurt's hips, pulls off his own shirt before pushing Kurt's upward until it's bunched up under his armpits, leaning down to lick and kiss all over his stomach, lower and lower toward the clearly visible bulge in his pants. “Wouldn't want to keep you from your beauty sleep,” he manages in between kisses. “Though if you get any more beautiful than this I'm just going to go crazy, I already can't look at you without losing my mind most of the time, you're so _perfect_ -”

 

“You're ridiculous,” Kurt pants, arching into Blaine's touches, just wanting more more _more_ … “Didn't you have a million important things to do just a minute ago?”

 

“Yeah.” Blaine chuckles, sitting up and helping Kurt wiggle out of his shirt before leaning back down to press their naked chests together, nipping at the skin under Kurt's jaw. “But I think I'd rather just do you instead.”

 

Kurt can't help it, just bursts out laughing, body shaking with howling sobs of laughter as tears run down the sides of his face. “You -” he gasps, “Did not just say that, oh my _god_ Blaine -”

 

Blaine sits back on Kurt's thighs, looking very pleased with himself. “Made you laugh. I won!”

 

“You're an asshole,” Kurt informs him, wiping ineffectually at his eyes, still wheezing with laughter. “Oh god, _seriously_ -”

 

“Now that you're sufficiently woken up,” Blaine starts. “Can we finish what we started here?”

 

Kurt grins up at him, a challenging smirk that he knows always gets Blaine going. “You started this. You finish it.”

 

Blaine grins back. “Oh yeah? That's what you want?”

 

Kurt shrugs. “If that's what it takes to get some peace and quiet around here ...”

 

“Hey.” Blaine reaches down, cupping Kurt's erection through the fabric of his pants. “It's not like you're completely uninterested.”

 

“Yeah, whatever.” Kurt closes his eyes, hums a little as Blaine rubs him in the most delicious way, sending waves of arousal from his groin all the way to his fingertips. “You're going to have to do all the work though, I just can't move my legs after all those flights of stairs -”

 

“Don't worry about that, honey,” Blaine says, voice low and seductive. “I'm gonna take care of you.”

 

“Hmm.” Kurt keeps his eyes closed, bucks up into Blaine's hand. “If you mean what I think you mean, I'm fine with that,” he assures him.

 

Blaine leans down to capture Kurt's mouth in a lingering kiss. “Gonna fuck you,” he promises.

 

“Yes please,” Kurt breathes back, burrowing back into the pillows as Blaine sets about undressing the both of them. His muscles really do ache and he is very tired after a whole day of moving, but he _loves_ Blaine and this is the first night in their new home, and he's not going to say no to a celebratory orgasm.

 

**

 

“I can't believe you unpacked the lube and condoms but not the sheets,” Kurt remarks, slightly amused and a lot aroused as Blaine rolls him onto his stomach, onto the towel he unearthed from one of the boxes, peppering the back of his neck with kisses as his fingers slip back inside of him to make sure he's ready.

 

“Priorities,” Blaine breathes. “It's all about priorities.”

 

“And your – oh god _ahhh right there_ – your priorities were sex supplies over sheets?” Kurt asks.

 

“'course they were,” Blaine replies, removing his fingers and sitting up, the tell-tale crinkling sound of the condom wrapper mixing in with the sounds of their heavy breathing. “Who needs sheets, I just need _you_ -”

 

“Yes, yes, I approve of your packing choices, now get on with it already,” Kurt whines, wiggling his hips just enough to get Blaine's attention.

 

“Impatient,” Blaine comments, leaning down to bite Kurt's shoulder lightly as he moves to settle between his thighs.

 

“You promised to fuck me,” Kurt reminds him. “You were really annoying about it if you remember and now that you talked me into it you're all like – _ohhh_ _fuck_ okay yes _yes good ahh_ -” He throws his head back as Blaine pushes into him with one determined forward thrust, pushing in in _in_ until there's nowhere further to go. “Fuck, Blaine,” Kurt gasps, fingers clenching and eyes squeezing shut as he adjusts to the intrusion.

 

“Like that?” Blaine pants, voice tight as he tries to keep still.

 

“Yes yes just oh god just give me a minute -” Kurt babbles, breathlessly; he loves how thick Blaine's cock is, loves how it fills him up completely, it feels so good so good …

 

“Kurt -” Blaine whimpers on top of him, forehead pressing against Kurt's back as he tries holding back, always so patient, always so perfect...

 

“Okay, move, move,” Kurt tells him, spreading his thighs wider to give Blaine more room between his legs, inviting him to take what he needs, what they both need right now.

 

“God yes,” Blaine breathes, rocks down hard, moaning out his relief at finally being able to do this, hips jerking forward again and again at a carefully controlled pace. “So good, _fuck_ -”

 

Kurt presses his forehead against the mattress, fingers splayed wide on either side of his head and just lets Blaine on top of him work them towards their much-needed release. It's not often he just gives himself over like this; he likes being in charge, likes taking Blaine apart until he's a panting, whimpering mess. But from the sounds he's making right now, from the way he's rolling his hips in an increasingly frantic rhythm, fingers digging into Kurt's skin where he's holding onto him too tightly, he's still capable of making him lose it just like this.

 

“This okay?” Blaine pants, and Kurt, even with the need for orgasm clawing through his insides, has no choice but to let out a short laugh at his husband's adorable politeness.

 

“So okay,” he promises. “So so okay, just don't stop don't stop please -”

 

“Can't,” Blaine moans. “I need, god, I need -” He shifts on top of Kurt, angle of his hips changing just the slightest bit, and slams inside _hard,_ cock hitting that perfect spot inside of him just right and Kurt can't hold back the noises anymore, whimpers, moans, cries out underneath Blaine.

 

“Like that,” he manages to get out, pinned to the mattress by Blaine's hands, Blaine's weight on top of him, body going tight with _need want god more please …_ “Harder,” he begs, “God, Blaine, please – _ahhh_ – _fuck_ me -”

 

“Yes,” Blaine breathes, picking up the pace just slightly as his thrusts get more forceful, shorter, deeper, just the way Kurt needs it – so perfect so good, hitting that spot over and over until the whole world is nothing but delicious aching need and arousal.

 

Kurt feels his body tense up, chasing the sparks erupting deep inside as Blaine fucks him hard enough to make the bed shake, fucks him hard enough to make Kurt's throbbing, swollen cock rub against the towel with just the right amount of heavenly friction that makes his hands scrabble for purchase and his mouth fall open as every exhale turns into a whine.

 

“Close,” Blaine warns, “Kurt, please, come on, _come_ , need you to come -”

 

“Oh fuck,” is all Kurt manages before white-hot pleasure erupts deep inside, taking over his body and making his muscles seize up as release spikes through him so hard he cries out with the sheer force of it.

 

Blaine fucks him through it as wave after wave of incredible overwhelming toe-curling  _good_ cuts through him, making him arch and tremble and moan and rub himself against the towel, ass clenching around that perfect thick cock inside of him as he comes and comes and comes in long spurts that soak into the fabric underneath him.

 

He collapses with an exhausted, happy breathy sound, feeling boneless and sated and content in the aftermath of his release.

 

But Blaine is still inside him, still hard as a rock, still thrusting, thrusting in search of his own release, panting heavily, rocking so deep so desperate, and Kurt lets him. He likes the feeling of Blaine moving inside of him even after he's come, likes the feeling of Blaine so far gone he just uses Kurt's ass for his own pleasure, needing to come so badly he can't hold back the needy grunts and moans any longer.

 

“Kurt -” he cries out, “Kurt, oh god, _Kurt_ -”

 

“Yeah,” Kurt whispers, keeps clenching around Blaine, helping him along as good as he can, shivering pleasantly when he feels Blaine slam inside deep and stay there, grinding down in tight little circles as he comes with a sound halfway between a sob and a groan.

 

He comes for a long time, fingers digging hard into Kurt's shoulder, whimpering helplessly, body out of control with the intensity of orgasm.

 

**

 

Kurt chuckles breathlessly as Blaine finally collapses on top of him, cursing under his breath as his muscles give out and he covers Kurt like a blanket.

 

“You were right,” Kurt tells him, body warm and loose and still sore from carrying boxes but now also feeling – used, in an entirely pleasant way.

 

“About what?” Blaine manages, voice rough, breath hot on the sweaty skin of Kurt's back.

 

“This was a good idea,” Kurt says. “Having sex tonight was a very good idea.”

 

“Well, you did make me do all the work,” Blaine comments, but he sounds quite cheerful about it.

 

“Mmm, just because I know how much you enjoy that.” Kurt laughs, and god, he feels so happy; he is married to the man he loves more than anything in the world, he lives in a beautiful apartment in the city of his dreams, and he just had mind-blowing sex on a bed with no sheets. His life is _perfect_.

 

Blaine shuffles around until he's able to pull out, slides off of him to relieve Kurt of his weight. Kurt rolls onto his side so they're facing each other, smiles at the way Blaine's curls are a plastered to his temples, face flushed from his orgasm.

 

“Oh is that all?” Blaine asks, smirking. “It was all completely selfless on your part?”

 

Kurt lifts a hand, arms still feeling way too heavy, cards his fingers through Blaine's hair. “I might have enjoyed it too. Just a little bit.”

 

Blaine laughs, nuzzling their faces together, kissing him so gently Kurt feels his stomach swoop with it. “You're such a jerk and a liar,” he whispers. “I know how much you loved that just now.”

 

Kurt smiles, lets Blaine draw him closer, lets himself be held. “I love  _you_ ,” Kurt informs him. “A lot.”

 

“I love you too,” Blaine answers, kisses him again, sounding as happy as Kurt feels. “We still need at least a blanket or something, we can't sleep like this.”

 

Kurt whines, burying his face against Blaine's chest for a moment before pulling back to look at him. “Okay. How about you go and draw us that bath you were talking about earlier and I go and find the sheets?”

 

Blaine kisses his nose, smiles. “Sounds perfect. We can have bathtub sex.”

 

Kurt groans, hiding his face behind his hands. “Oh god, you want to go  _again_ ?  _Already_ ? What on earth did I marry?”

 

“You love me,” Blaine remarks.

 

Kurt nods, heaving a put-upon sigh. “I do,” he answers. “I really, really do.”

 


End file.
